The Lemonades
by RegisteredAccount
Summary: Rated MA, 18 or higher. May contain yuri, but mostly straight pairings. Please read the notes after the chapter title every time you enter a chapter. Do not read if you hate sex scenes or are under-aged.
1. GumballXPenny

Well, I have to admit... I am _such_ a pervert. Ahahaha, it seems like I'm going to make a couple of sex scenes from the TAWOG Universe now, huh. Anyways, I'm going to start with the most famous and official pairing, Gumball/Penny. Whoo! But do be reminded, though, that the characters can be of any age at any chapter.

* * *

**The Lemonades**  
by **RegisteredAccount**

**Lemon 1:** Gumball/Penny

**1)** All chapters are 'if' chapters; they are not related to one another unless mentioned as a continuation of a certain chapter.  
**2)** In this chapter (Lemon 1: Gumball/Penny), **everyone**'s age has increased by **six** years. Please remember that.

* * *

Gumball got up from his bed, yawning. It was a Saturday, or so his clock said, but it _is!_ Oh well. Another day to have some free time from school.

"Hey, Gumball!" his mother's voice shouted from downstairs.

Groaning with tiredness, he opened the door to his room. "Yeah?" he asked grumpily.

"I'm going to have a long interview with my manager, so I won't be home until eleven night, 'kay?"

"Okay, Mom..." he groaned.

"_Yawn..._ Hey, dude, what time is it?" another voice, this time in his own room, asked.

He sighed. "Darwin, if you keep on sleeping in that fishbowl, then you'll never be able to see the alarm clock until you get out with a lot of effort." he told the fish.

"I know, but... ohmygosh! It's already eight! I need to hurry and go out with Rachel!" Darwin exclaimed.

Soon after that, the fish was gone.

Gumball waited patiently; he knew that today everyone was busy. Everyone besides him.

"And _I_ need to go meet up with Bobert!" was what Anais said with a laugh.

"I'm going to participate in this game show called Jobs For Suckerz!" was what Richard had said. "Apparently they will ask you a bunch of questions on what we think about jobs and the best answerer will receive- GASP- a large speedboat! It's better than that last time, too!"

Moments later, Gumball was alone. He grinned, knowing exactly what to do. Taking out his phone, he called his girlfriend's number.

-:-:-:-

"So, Gumball. What do you want to do?" Penny asked her boyfriend as she sat down on the couch with him, the TV turned on with advertisements and shows. And game trailers, not that it matters.

"Well... anything, I guess." he replied. "Your choice."

"You invited me to your house to let me choose what I want to do with you?" his girlfriend exclaimed, angered and surprised. Then she smiled. "You're so silly, Gumball."

"Heh-heh."

There was silence for a few seconds. His hands slowly 'walked' to her hands, both hands grabbing each other. Tension was rising as they blushed more and more... until the TV ruined it.

A romance scene suddenly started up on the TV. Seemed like Gumball accidentally placed his free hand (the one not touching Penny's hand) onto the remote and the channel changed into an adult one.

_A detective, with a female suspect, was naked together and having sex with each other. He panted and grunted as he pushed his manhood into the woman, who moaned and moaned._

That was it; Gumball quickly closed the TV. Both him and Penny were very quiet.

"... Gumball?"

"... Yeah, Penny?"

Penny's eyes remained wide. "I think I know what I want to do." she muttered.

"What?"

"Let's go to your room first." she told him. Getting up, Gumball clutched onto her hand and lead her to his room. She locked the door, much to her boyfriend's confusion, and laid her back down on his bed. Penny waved to Gumball and motioned him to get on top of her, to which he did so. She brought her hands to his cheeks, rubbing softly and tenderly through his fur and giggling after he showed a small blush. "You're so cute, Gumball." she complimented.

The cat smiled. "Aww, thank you Penny... so what was it you want to do?" he asked.

She tried her best to keep her head in mid-air while body on the bed underneath his body, to whisper into his ears. "_I want to deepen our relationship~_" Her face formed a somewhat seductive smile.

"What in the what now?" Gumball asked, unsure if he had heard his girlfriend wrong.

Apparently, the antlered peanut wasn't afraid to speak out loud her request again. "Gumball, I'm saying that I want to fuck with you."

_Wha-What is she saying? Where did she learn to speak like this, so- so foul-mouthed and... sexy..._ Gumball was lost in his thoughts. Should he have sexual intercourse with her now? Both were only eighteen, they should probably just wait for one or two years. Though he won't be sure he could hold in enough that long.

"_Come on, Gumball~ I know you want this~_" Penny whispered again, laying her head down on the soft textures of his bed again. She winked once to him. Her hands brought his head down to her now, besides her own head. "_You're dying to fuck me, aren't you~_"

"B-B-But we're still eighteen!" the cat protested against both their desires. "I mean, what if something bad happens? Like you having a baby?"

"Then we'll raise it together, won't we?" she asked.

He sighed and gave in. "Alright, Penny, you win... I guess." The cat paused for a while. "... But on one condition!" he said.

"What?" his girlfriend asked.

"What's inside your shell?" he asked back.

Blushing, Penny looked away.

"Come on, Penny. Just this once?" he begged, making puppy eyes.

"Fine." she replied, rolling her eyes. Penny lifted her hands to a single lining on each sides of her shell, and she dove her nail onto the lining. It began opening and opening, until it finally cracked open.

Gumball gasped as he saw the magnificent beautiful form of his lover.

**(Go here; **jackiephantom13 **DOT** deviantart **DOT** com **SLASH** art **SLASH** MLP-Female-Reindeer-1-273321558**, and imagine she had a body like Gumball's, only that her head is the one from the picture I just showed you and her fur is brown. Oh, and she's naked without her shell too; yeah, she wears no clothes under the shell. But that's probably only just in fanfictions.**

"Penny, you're so... so pretty!" he exclaimed in awe as Penny smiled and blushed. "You should have shown this to me sooner!"

"Aww, thanks Gumball..." she replied and giggled. "So, are we going to make love or what?" the reindeer-antlered-peanut creature asked.

Gumball just smiled and lied down on top of her again. He then proceeds to crash his lips onto hers violently; hands roamed everywhere, foots wrapped every area and lips crashed every pink skin. Everything was so fierce yet beautiful; their lips touching, their hands and arms wrapping around their bodies and fingers connecting or holding each other's hands, and their legs like roots glued together. Nothing could stop or interfere them; nothing.

They didn't go slowly at first, but you could tell that one was not forcing another. Gumball quickly slid his tongue through just as Penny was about to suck it into her mouth herself. It wrapped around her tongue, and exchanged saliva with one another while they were busy making out. Smacking noises were traveling throughout the whole room as their mouths started becoming sticky from all the saliva, but that did not matter to them.

As both's hands clutched onto each other's furs, Gumball separated their mouths from one another and stared into Penny's naked blue eyes. "Maybe you're right, Penny... I _do_ want you."

Penny grinned at him. "I told you so."

He gave a small laugh to her, and to his girlfriend's surprise, dove down to her breast level and began sucking on the nipples that had the same function as a breast.

**(In my fanfictions of the TAWOG Universe, females don't have breasts. The nipples on their stomachs replace them instead; besides, can you imagine Penny with breasts?)**

"_Aah, Gumball... Ooooh, please..._" she moaned as sweat started leaking from her head.

He continued sucking, eventually licking too. He even nipped on the nipples sometimes.

"Howth youth likepht ith, Pennyth?" Gumball managed to ask while still nipping on her nipples.

"_P-Please..._ it, it, it feels amazing... _nnnggh, oohhhh..._" Penny moaned in response.

After some more time of sucking, licking and moans, the blue feline stopped. He gave a cheerful smile to the panting Penny that also made her smile and started removing his clothes until he was naked just like her.

"Since this is our first time..." he started., but Penny placed a finger to his lips. He immediately understood her desires.

They nodded in unison. Gumball, who was also pleasured from giving her pleasure (thus having an erected member already), slowly lowered his erection towards his lover's waist.

"Gumball, wait."

He paused.

"I just want to tell you that if we ever get in trouble for this, if our parents found out and chewed out on us... I'll still love you, okay?"

Gumball nodded. "Me too, Penny. I'll always love you no matter what, so be sure to always wait for me."

They smiled and planted their first _passionate kiss_, which lasted long. After separating, he continued lowering his member. The tip of the erection finally reached his girlfriend's part, and he slowly pushed it further inside her. She moaned quietly at first, but the longer and softer he made it, the louder her moans grew. "_A-Aah, Gumball..._ You may not be b-big, but it's still am-amazing... _Ooohh, nnggghh..._"

"You're not that tight yourself, P-Penny, but I still l-love it... _Aaah,_ wow..." he replied.

As the member started adjusting to the size of her insides, it started becoming easier and slippery for Gumball to thrust into her. He pushed it further every time he pulled his member, and all Penny could do to enjoy it was to lie still and not move a muscle, her lover doing all the work. It eventually became so loosened up that their pace was increasing at a small amount of time.

"_Aaah! G-Gumball! I, I c-can't hold it in that much longer!_" Penny suddenly screamed.

Gumball, who felt a strange feeling to leak something from his erection like Penny, widened his eyes. It was almost describable as a burning feeling, but yet exciting to his erection. "_D-Don''t worry, Penny! Haa, haa... I-I'm going to cum soon, we're almost there!_"

A little more thrusting and a final kiss to seal their loud moans so their neighbors wouldn't hear them, a deed was about to be done.

One more percent.

"_G-Gumball! GUMBALL!_"

"_P-PENNYYY!_"

Exhausted, they spread their legs apart to let their parts exchange fluids as Gumball rested onto his lover's body, still naked and tired. His eyes tried to stay awake, but they were too pleasured to continue anything.

"_Ohhh..._" Penny gave one last moan before falling asleep.

They would surely be happy together, ever since their first time having sexual intercourse.

* * *

Wow, this is my first try doing a TAWOG Sex! And I'm proud of it... In fact, I was only going to do a GumballXNicole one, (I know, a woman and her own twelve years old son!), but I changed my mind as I got more pictures fantasized into my mind. Heh-heh!

I'll update my other story, My New Life, soon. I guess.


	2. GumballXNicole

**Antr:** Thank you.

**BlueHedgehog1997:** Well, I actually never knew anything about AdultFanFiction until you mentioned it just now. In fact, I just went to check it out before typing these review reponses! (No, honestly!)

**xXDasXGoochXx:** Okay, I got it. But I never did anal in the first chapter; only vaginal.

* * *

**The Lemonades**  
by **RegisteredAccount**

**Lemon 2:** Nicole/Gumball

**1)** All chapters are 'if' chapters; they are not related to one another unless mentioned as a continuation of a certain chapter.  
**2)** In this chapter (Lemon 2: Nicole/Gumball), **everyone**'s age has increased by **zero** years. Please remember that.

* * *

Nicole rubbed the strawberry-scented soap against her fur and skin, cherishing the tender feeling she felt. And the smell, too. Strawberries are just the best, aren't they? Yep, they sure are nice...

"M-Mom?"

She quickly turned her head around to see Gumball at the door, holding the knob.

"Gumball?"

"What are you doing in the bathroom? I thought no one was using it!" her son exclaimed.

"But I clearly told all of you that I was going to take a bath!" Nicole said, not bothering to cover her naked parts from Gumball's eyes.

He sighed. "O-Oh yeah... sorry, Mom."

"No, it's okay." she told him. "You can take a bath with me if you want."

"Meh, sure. It never hurts, right?" he asked.

She nodded with a smile as he closed and locked the door. The blue feline took off his cloths and got onto the tub with his mother, both starting to scrub the soap onto their own bodies.

Eventually it became a bubble bath in which they had a water fight.

After finishing their bath together, Nicole and Gumball both laughed for a long time. Still wet from the fur, she picked up her son and placed him on his lap... only to notice how soft his fur and skin felt. How amazing her own son was.

...and how desirable he could be.

"Man, that was fun!" Gumball exclaimed.

Suddenly, he felt awkward as Nicole nipped softly onto his left ear.

"...U-Uhhh, Mom?" he asked.

"Shhh, my Gummypuss..." she whispered into his ears as her mouth continued to nip his left ear. While her left hand and arm was wrapping around Gumball's body, her right hand slowly crept its way to Gumball's member that was now becoming erected. "You'll like this for sure. It's a present." she added.

His eyes widened as her hand clutched onto his member. "_A-Aah! Mom! What are you d-doing?_" he asked her.

Paying no heed, she started nipping more and more, her hands throbbing his erection up and down.

"_A-Aaahh, ooohh... Nnggh, Mom, it- it feels weird and amazing..._" he moaned.

"I told you so." Nicole replied.

This went on for some time, and then right at that moment a sensational feeling of pleasure flowed towards the tip of his member from the inside. Gumball tried to open his eyes, but with pain and pleasure he couldn't try to resist at all; not that he wanted to. "_Ahhh, aah... M-Mom! I'm- I'm...! Aaaggh!_"

A stream of white liquid flowed out of the cat's member, oozing down it as Nicole's hands rubbed the release. Then she raised her hands that were covered with Gumball's cum and started licking them; "My, Gumball, you never told me you tasted great." she teased.

Her son was still panting and sitting with his back leaning against her stomach. After letting her son calm down, he smiled or at the very least tried to smile. "M-Mom, I want to... I want to pleasure you in return, too."

She smiled along with him. "Of course, my Gummypuss. As long as you're good." Nicole grabbed her son and span him around, so that he was facing her. Then he spread out his legs, each leg sitting on Nicole's legs that were also spread out. Then he leaned down, and being shorter than his own mother, his head managed to find its way to her beautiful triangular hole. Nicole put her hands on each side of the toilet bowl, remaining still. "Go on, sweetie." He nodded and started licking her cunt, causing her to raise her head and turn it to another direction. His mother moaned, eventually starting to pant and breath heavily. "_Oooh, Gumball..._" she moaned. He eventually started thrusting his own tongue deep into her, tasting every amount of liquid he could find inside his own mother's hot body. "_Aaah, aah! Gumball, ooh... d-don't stop, aah, aah!_" she moaned and moaned.

After some more sticky-like noises, she climaxed right into his mouth. He licked all the spilled cum that was on her body, gladly.

"That... _aah, _that was amazing..." Nicole complimented, hugging him.

"I know, Mom." Gumball replied. "I know."

Looking into one another's eyes, they slowly leaned in to French Kiss each other deeply. The two feline then stopped for a moment and dived into the bathtub, starting to fill it with water again.

"You know, Gumball, I never would have thought that you would actually be better inside me than Richard." his mother started, thinking about the old days.

He smiled. "Thanks... Can I put this in your stuff?" he asked, looking to her spot.

"Well, sure, but let the water fill the tub first." she told him. He cocked his head to a direction, confused. "It feels much better, believe me."

As a way to pass time, Gumball and Nicole locked lips and French Kissed each other for a long time. Hands roamed everywhere, saliva spilling. It took a long time for the tub to fill itself in, so they occasionally start fingering each other for fun.

The bathtub soon was filled.

"Well," Nicole paused, "I guess the fun shall begin now."

"Yeah," Gumball replied, "It will."

The two smiled, and Gumball lowered his waist slowly (due to the water) into her.

* * *

Well, I only planned this to end at that very moment. The rest you can just imagine out. Heh.


End file.
